Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand-up type personal watercraft.
Description of Related Art
A stand-up type personal watercraft is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,806. The stand-up type personal watercraft includes a standing deck provided at the rear part of a deck of a body, and deck fins protruding upward from the right and left sides of the standing deck. In a typical steering posture, a rider stands on the standing deck, opens their feet to the front and to the rear, respectively, and grips a steering handle in front of them with their right and left hands. The rider rotates the steering handle to turn the personal watercraft. In this case, the foot (left foot in the case of a turn to the left) on a side to which the body of the personal watercraft is to be turned is located on the front side, and by applying the weight of the rider to the foot located on the front side, the personal watercraft can make a quick turn while planing on the water. The rider opens the foot located on the front side to the side to which the body of the personal watercraft is turned, leans the leg of the foot located on the front side against the deck fin, and applies a force to the edge of the standing deck with the foot located on the front side. Thereby, the body of the personal watercraft can be banked to the side to which the body of the personal watercraft is turned. In this way, a quick movement can take place.
The front portion of the standing deck has a width in a rightward and leftward direction which is smaller than that of the rear portion of the standing deck. For this reason, it is difficult for the rider to smoothly reverse the foot located on the front side and the foot located on the rear side. The rider is required to have a skill to make a quick turn. In addition, a region in a rightward and leftward direction in which the foot located on the front side is movable is narrow, and the rider cannot widely open the foot located on the front side to the side to which the body of the personal watercraft is turned. To bank the body of the watercraft, the rider is required to significantly tilt the upper half part of the rider's body so that their weight is applied to the deck fin. In this respect also, the rider is required to have a skill to make a quick turn.